Es porque soy débil
by Xime Son
Summary: Goten ha decidido dejar su hogar y comenzar a vivir una vida diferente, tiene muchas heridas dentro de él, siendo su padre la más grande. Como reaccionara su madre, su relación con Pares y el apoyo de su hermano. ACTUALIZADA! Nuevo Capitulo!
1. Estableciendo Ideales

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo hago uso de sus personajes.**_

**Es porque soy débil**

**Capitulo 1: Estableciendo ideales**

La vida de Goten no era nada sencilla, habiendo crecido sin su padre, paso sus primeros 7 años de vida sin conocerlo, creyéndolo muerto, claro tenía a Gohan, pero el sólo era su hermano, no su padre, eso quedo claro después de que de pequeño, algo así entre los 4 y 5 años Goten comenzara a decirle papá a Gohan, y Gohan tuviera que decirle la verdad sobre su papá. Después de la batalla de Buu, por fin su padre pudo regresar a la vida, Goten se encontraba muy feliz sin embargo nunca pudo encontrar la forma de tener una buena comunicación con su padre, lo mismo ocurría con Goku, ambos eran unos desconocidos entre sí que les costaba mucho entablar una conversación. 6 años pasaron cuando nació Pan, la hija de Gohan, ahí es cuando, esa pequeña niña se convirtió en el universo de Goku, desplazando por completo a Goten, volviéndose de nuevo en aquel niño solitario, sin un padre. El tiempo pasó y Goku siguió poniendo toda su atención en su nieta que en su propio hijo que vivía en su casa.

Para Pan su abuelo era su todo, aunque era muy pequeña siempre fue su héroe, tuvieron un lazo muy fuerte, un lazo que Goten nunca pudo tener; tiempo después vino en torneo de las artes marciales donde Goku conoció a Ubb, por desgracia lo conoció, Goku dejo a su familia para ir a entrenar con ese niño desconocido, dejando de nuevo a Goten, dejando a su propio hijo para irse con un completo desconocido.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-…-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_5 años después*_

Habían pasado 5 años desde la partida de Goku con Ubb, las cosas en la casa de los Son, no estaban del todo bien, Chi-Chi se había convertido en una mujer con un carácter mucho más difícil del que tenía antes, la relación con su hijo menor era cada vez más complicada, Goten se estaba convirtiendo en un joven adulto de 21 años, necesitaba su espacio, necesitaba independizarse. Mientras que su madre se volvía más y más sobre protectora al paso de los días, tenia tanto miedo que su pequeño Goten la abandonara o que se fuera con una mujer de la capital a las que tanto aborrecía, o en el peor de los casos, que se convirtiera en un rebelde, con Goten Chi-Chi siempre fue más comprensiva, amorosa y paciente que con Gohan, quizá por la falta de su padre, pero es que con ese niño todo cambiaba, era duro de admitir pero para Chi-Chi Goten era su preferido.

Por otro lado, Goten ya no soportaba vivir en esa casa, no es que no quisiera a su familia, sino que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, su mamá era maravillosa pero no soportarba verla aguantarse las lagrimas cada vez que en su rostro veía reflejado el de Goku, además podría apreciar mucho a su sobrina Pan, pero cada día le restregaba en la cara la relación que tuvo con su abuelo y todo lo que le contaba, cosa que con Goten nunca tuvo, solo se limitaba a entrenar sin entrar en sentimientos.

Goten tenía que ingeniárselas para poder salir de su casa a vivir a otro lugar, pero como lo haría, no quería pedirle dinero ni a su madre ni a su hermano, mucho menos a su mejor amigo Trunks o a su familia, pero un gran ingreso de dinero era urgente, había considerado conseguir un empleo pero sería muy tardado conseguir el dinero para comprar un departamento, además seria algo que intervendría con sus estudios universitarios.

Sin embargo de pronto en una cita con su novia Paresu vio en la televisión de un restaurante un anuncio del siguiente torneo de las artes marciales, dando como recompensa una cuantiosa cantidad de 5 millones de zenis, era lo suficiente para solventar gastos, costear un buen departamento y darse una buena vida por el mismo; además no tenia que preocuparse por el pago de la universidad ya que tenía una beca deportiva del 100% por estar en diversos equipos representativos de su universidad*. Todo esto es lo que pasaba por su mente en lugar de poner atención a la conversación con su novia sobre lo que estaban comiendo; el joven Son pensaba en que sería pan comido ganar el torneo de las artes marciales y quedarse con el dinero, aunque tenga que dejar ganar a Mr. Satan seguro le daría el premio efectivo, todo era bastante sencillo tenía la solución frente a sus ojos, de seguro todos serian unos debiluchos…

-¿Goten me escuchas? ¿Goten?- decía una joven de cabellos castaños.

-Eh… ah sí… Paresu disculpa, es que estaba pensando en algo- Dijo Goten aun con su mente en otra cosa.

-¿En qué? Si se puede saber- Preguntaba la novia.

-Estaba pensando en entrar al torneo de las artes marciales, sabes le premio es una buena cantidad y me sería muy útil, además no creo que la competencia sea difícil, he entrenado mucho- Decía el más joven de los Son.

- Aw, eso sería maravilloso Goten, iré a apoyarte ese día- Decía su novia muy emocionada.

- Claro Paresu, eso sería excelente- Decía el Joven felizmente.

La pareja continúo comiendo y terminaron su cita, Goten llevo a Paresu a su casa y se despidió de ella. En el camino de regreso al Monte Paoz, Goten pensaba en quien podría ser su competencia más dura, hasta que llego como un flash a su mente que todos los amigos de sus padres podrían participar si se enteraban, eso incluía a Picoro, Numero 18, Krilin o Ten chin han, sin embargo siguió pensando que ellos no eran una competencia tan grande si entrenaba estrictamente los dos meses que le quedaban antes del torneo. Sin embargo de repente se le vinieron a la cabeza dos nombres que lo hicieron preocuparse de verdad: Vegeta y Trunks, si ellos dos participaban la competencia seria aun más reñida, tendría que entrenar aun más si de verdad quería ganar el torneo, dudaba que su hermano quisiera entrenar con el ya que estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo y mucho menos participaría en el torneo, ese era un pequeño punto a favor de Goten.

Esa noche hablaría con su familia sobre el torneo y les avisaría que participaría en él.

_***Puse que habían pasado 5 años, porque los 21 de Goten se me hace una buena edad para que se independice.**_

_***Puse lo de la beca deportiva, ya que siempre he imaginado a Goten sobresaliente en aspectos deportivos, mientras que Gohan era más sobresaliente en aspectos científicos y matematicos.**_

_**Por favor dejen reviews, esta es mi segunda historia de Dragon Ball.**_


	2. Cena Familiar

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo hago uso de sus personajes.**_

**Es porque soy débil**

**Capitulo 2: Cena familiar.**

_Casa de los Son antes de que Goten llegara._

Ti…ti… sonaba el timbre de la casa y Chi Chi se encaminaba a abrir la puerta y para su grata sorpresa se encontraban sus amigos Krillin quien era el mejor amigo de su esposo, su esposa numero 18, su hija Maron, Yamcha, Picoro y Ten shin han con Chaoz.

-Oh vaya que gusto verlos, a que se debe su visita- preguntaba Chi Chi

- Hola Chi Chi, lo que sucede es que hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos y decidimos venir a ver como estaban, desde el día que Goku se fue a entrenar con ese muchacho no hemos sabido nada de ti ni de los muchachos- Decía Krillin

-Es cierto ya han pasado 5 años, pero pasen por favor estaba por preparan la cena quédense a cenar por favor, llamare a Gohan y Videl que vengan con Pan también a cenar así podremos recordar viejos tiempos, Goten ya debe de estar por llegar en un rato más- Decía la madre de Gohan

-Suena excelente- decía Yamcha

Los guerreros Z se encontraban en la mesa junto con la familia de Gohan muy felices recordando batallas que pasaron con Goku Cuando Krillin noto todos los trofeos y medallas que se encontraban en la pared de la casa de los Son*

-Vaya veo que son muchísimos premios y medallas Chi Chi- Admiraba Krillin

-Así es, toda esa pared es mi querido Goten, el ha ganado cada una de esas medallas y trofeos, siempre ha sido muy bueno en cualquier deporte que emprende y está en varios equipos deportivos por eso hay tantos premios- Decía Chi Chi llena de orgullo.

- Vaya ya veo, debe ser muy fácil para que ya que tiene sangre sayayin- argumentaba Yamcha.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al hijo mejor de Goku.

-Vaya Goten ya has llegado- Decía su hermano mayor

-Oh… no sabía que tendríamos visita- Decía Goten sin mostrar sorpresa, después de todo siempre se sentía algo incomodo con los guerreros Z ya que siempre hablaban de su padre y el nunca entendía de que hablaban, siempre era sobre cosas que no conocía.

-No disculpa, fuimos nosotros los que llegamos sin avisar- Decía Yamcha algo nervioso.

-Ven a cenar hijo, prepare tu platillo preferido- decía Chi Chi

-Sí mamá solo dejare estas cosas en mi cuarto- decía Goten quien llevaba cargando un equipo deportivo en una maleta.

-Es un chico serio verdad- decía numero 18 quien no recibió respuesta.

Después de varios minutos todos los Son y los guerreros Z se encontraban cenando y riendo.

-Gohan recuerdas cuando nos contaste que tu mamá obligo a tu papá y a Picorro a sacar licencia de conducir- reía Yamcha ante una mirada asesina de Picorro

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia cabeza de chorlito!- amenazaba Picorro.

Todos seguían riendo de los recuerdos mientras que Krillin noto la seriedad o incluso tristeza en Goten mientras que comía.

-Oye Goten y que ha sido de ti ¿estás en la universidad verdad, qué estudias?- Preguntaba Krillin tratando de integrarlo al grupo.

-Si en 3 años más acabo, estoy estudiando derecho- Decía Goten mientras comía sus alimentos como todo Saya yin.

- Vaya eso es genial- Dijo sorprendido Ten shin han.

-Así es mi pequeño Goten será un excelente abogado, ojala su padre estuviera aquí para que viera todo esto- decía Chi Chi mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

-Por cierto mamá, bueno todos, habrá un torneo de las artes marciales dentro de dos meses y quería pedirte permiso de participar- decía el joven Son.

-¿Que habrá un torneo?- Preguntaba su madre.

-Así es, el primer lugar serán 5 millones de zenis y el segundo 2.5 millones y el tercero 1 millón zenis- contestaba Goten.

-Claro hijo, mientras que no descuides la universidad- decía Chi Chi sin discutir, dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que a Gohan nunca lo dejaba participar de joven y Goten ni siquiera batallo para conseguir el permiso.

- Vaya si de verdad ese será el premio deberíamos participar- Le decía numero 18 a Krillin.

-Em… pero 18… ya no estoy en la misma forma- Decía Krillin preocupado.

-Yo también participare- decía seriamente Picorro.

-¡Yo también!- Gritaba Pan. –Tío Goten prepárate para que te patee el trasero- Decía pan sacándole la lengua a Goten.

-Sí, claro Pan- decía Goten pensando que quizá no sería tan difícil vencer a Krillin, 18 y Picorro, pero no podía atreverse a golpear a su sobrina si le tocaba luchar con ella, quizá a veces no la soportaba pero aun así la quería suficiente para no golpearla.

-Pan, estás segura que participaras, hay guerreros sumamente fuertes- decía Videl a su hija.

-¡Ay mamá! ¡Pero si yo soy más fuerte que todas no olvides que Mr. Satán es mi abuelo y Goku también lo es soy invencible! ¿Y tu papá no participaras?- Decía la nieta de Goku.

- Eh… no hija… hace mucho que no entreno y además con el trabajo no tendría tiempo, pero si participan seguro iré a ver cómo va todo- decía Gohan a su hija.

- Muy bien dicho y hecho nos vemos dentro de dos meses- se despedía Yamcha junto a los demás guerreros de la Casa de los Son.

-Oye papá entrenaras conmigo verdad- Decía pan a su padre Gohan.

-Claro hija, después del trabajo lo hare ¿Qué dices Goten te nos unes?- Preguntaba a su hermano menor

- Sí, me vendría bien entrenar acompañado- Respondía el hermano menor

Así Goten comenzó a entrenar por el mismo, corrió y se ejercitaba como tenía por costumbre hasta que Gohan y Pan decidieron comenzar su entrenamiento acompañados por Goten.

Después de unos días, estaban los dos hermanos son junto a la pequeña pan y se disponían a entrenar.

-De acuerdo ya que hemos calentado que tal si empezamos un combate de prueba- Decía Gohan a los otros dos.

-Está bien- respondió Goten

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Ya es hora de patear traseros- Gritaba Pan

-De acuerdo pero quien contra quien- Mientras arrancaba tres ramitas del suelo- De acuerdo quienes saquen las dos más pequeñas tendrán el primer combate de prueba- Decía Gohan sosteniendo aquellas ramitas mientras los demás tomaban una.

A Goten le toco una muy pequeña mientras que a Pan una muy grande

-Vaya parece que vas contra mi hermano- Decía Goten algo emocionado.

-Sí hace mucho que no peleamos-Decía Gohan en posición de pelea- Comencemos.

Y así comenzó una batalla entre hermanos, se trataba de un pelea limpia solo usando fuerza sin lanzar energía, Pan los veía algo aburrida.

-Vaya Goten parece que me llevas algo de ventaja- Decía Gohan algo agitado- Eso me pasa por haber dejado de entrenar por tantos años-

Después de un buen rato de pelea los dos hermanos se detuvieron cayendo sentados al suelo

-Wow eso estuvo increíble Gohan- hace mucho que no luchaba con alguien tan fuerte- Decía Goten admirándolo.

-Sí lo sé…- decía Gohan al momento que fue interrumpido por Pan.

-BUENO BUENO YAA! ¡ME TOCA A MII!- Decía Pan desesperada tomando 3 ramitas dándoselas a escoger a su padre y a su tío.

-Vaya voy contra tío Goten- decía Pan. –Te hare papilla-

-Pero… bueno… - Decía Goten.

Los dos estaban ya en posición de pelea, Pan lanzo el primer golpe pero Goten lo esquivo y así siguió Pan lanzando golpe tras golpe y patada tras patada a los que Goten solo esquivaba.

-Vamos tío Goten pelea conmigo no seas cobarde, acaso me tienes miedo por lo fuerte que soy- Decía Pan algo enojada.

-No, no es eso es solo que no te quiero golpear Pan… decía Goten aun esquivando los golpes

-Que como no me vas a querer golpear si estamos en medio de un combate- decía Pan mientras lanzaba una bola de energía la cual Goten esquivo rápidamente.

-No es eso, es que eres una niña y mi mamá siempre me dijo que no golpeara a una mujer mucho menos a ti que eres mi sobrina, no puedo hacerlo pan- decía Goten tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Vaya tío nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde ahora entiendo porque **mi abuelito no te quiere y siempre me ha preferido a mí, porque eres un debilucho y cobarde**- dijo pan fríamente mientras seguía lanzando golpes.

-Que…- decía Goten mientras las frases que dijo Pan seguían repitiéndose en su mente, lo dijo, dijo lo que él pensaba pero le daba miedo de aceptar, era tan claro era un débil no pudo ganarle a Majin Buu siendo que su padre confió en él y lo defraudo, era un cobarde por no haberle ganado por eso su padre prefirió irse con aquel muchacho más fuerte que él, todo era tan claro- esto pensaba Goten mientras recibió un puñetazo de frente de pan el cual ni siquiera intento esquivar, ese golpe lo llego a tumbar al suelo quedando sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Pan! ¡Qué acabas de decir!- Decía Gohan muy molesto.

-Pues es solo la verdad- decía Pan con cara molesta mientras que Goten se ponía de pie dándole la espalda su hermano y sobrina, en ese mismo momento emprendió el vuelo, voló lejos de ahí.

-¡Goten a dónde vas!, regresa- Gritaba su hermano.

-Ay déjalo es un tonto debilucho que no aguanta nada- Decía Pan.

-Pan como puedes ser tan cruel, estas castigada y no saldrás en 2 meses- decía Gohan molesto.

-¡Ay pero papá! Gritaba Pan

-Nada de peros te vas a la casa y a tu cuarto y no saldrás- Decía Gohan mientras empezaba a volar a seguir a su hermano.

Después de un rato de vuelo logro sentir el Ki de su hermano, estaba solo en la orilla de un rio sentado.

-Hola… Goten… ¿estás bien?- Preguntaba Gohan sentándose a un lado de su hermano poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Sí… no te preocupes- Respondía Goten seriamente

Pasaron unos minutos de silencia en los que ambos observaban el rio hasta que uno de los dos se decidió a hablar.

-Sabes que lo que dijo Pan no es cierto verdad, papá no piensa eso de ti y si te quiere Goten no quiero que lo que dijo Pan te afecte- Decía el hermano mayor tratando de animarlo.

-Gohan… tu bien sabes la verdad, mi papá no sabe nada de mi ni yo de él, para lo único que nos hablamos es para entrenar cuando él estaba aquí y antes de que llegara Pan- no crees que lo que dijo tu hija es lógico- dijo Goten fríamente.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, Gohan empezó a entender cómo se sentía su hermano y tenía un poco de razón, su padre siempre lo pasó a segundo plano, siempre había alguien delante de él, delante de ellos dos.

-Gohan puso su brazo sobre su hermano abrazándolo de una manera fraternal- te entiendo hermano.

-Tú siempre serás mi papá Gohan- decía el hermano menor provocando que los ojos del mayor se llenaran de algunas lagrimas. Al notar esto Goten decidió cambiar de tema.

-Bien supongo que será mejor que busque a alguien más con quien entrenar- Decía Goten entre pequeñas risas.

-Sí tienes razón- decía Gohan secándose algunas lagrimas- Ahora volvamos a casa que es hora de cenar y mamá se enojara si no llegas.

-Sí y pasara lo mismo con Videl si no llegas a tu casa- reía Goten- Vámonos.

Los dos hermanos partieron volando a sus casas.

_**Bueno aquí termina este segundo capítulo "cena familiar" pronto subiré el tercero. ¿Con quién entrenara ahora Goten?, ya empezara el torneo ¿quién será el ganador? Sigan leyendo por favor y dejen reviews.**_


	3. El Torneo de las Artes Marciales I

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo hago uso de sus personajes.**_

**Es porque soy débil**

**Capitulo 2: El Torneo de las Artes Marciales I**

Solo faltaba un mes para el torneo de las artes marciales, Goten después de los inconvenientes al entrenar con su sobrina y hermano decidió entrenar por su cuenta. Hasta que un día su amigo Trunks fue a visitarlo después de haber estado fuera de la ciudad debido a que había acompañado a su madre a un viaje de negocios y encontró a su mejor amigo entrenando en el bosque.

-Vaya con que aquí estas- Decía un chico de cabellos lilas saludando a su mejor amigo.

-Trunks! Ya volviste, que sorpresa- Decía alegremente el más joven de los Son.

-Así es llegamos ayer, y dime qué haces entrenando por aquí, creía que solo lo hacías en la universidad- Preguntaba el chico mayor.

-Oh, no lo sabes… dentro de un mes habrá un torneo de las artes marciales y quiero ganar el primer lugar- decía Goten mientras tiraba patadas al aire.

-Enserio, suena interesante, me gustaría participar. Decía el hijo de Vegeta.

-¿En verdad? Deberíamos entrenar juntos Trunks así no estaría entrenando solo- Decía Goten aunque en el fondo no le agrado tanto la idea porque el hecho de que Trunks participara sólo creaba más competencia.

Pasaron las semanas y los dos semi sayayines entrenaron muy duro para estar en forma para el torneo.

Llego el día del torneo y los guerreros Z junto con la familia de Goten y Trunks se reunieron en la isla donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo.

-Vaya hace mucho que no venía a un torneo- decía Krillin con nostalgia.

-Así es, que recuerdos, que lastima que Goku no esté aquí- Decía triste Yamcha.

Todos caminaron hasta la zona de registro, ahí fue donde los que no participarían se despedían de los competidores deseándoles suerte, dejando solos a los guerreros Z, Pan, Trunks y Goten.

-¡Goten! ¡Goten ahí estas!- se escuchaba una dulce voz a lo lejos perteneciente a Pares.

-Pares eres tú- decía Goten más que feliz caminando hacia ella.

-Oye Pan y ¿quién es ella? ¿Es la novia de Goten? Preguntaba Yamcha a la hija de Gohan.

-Ash así es, es esa tonta- decía Pan de malagana.

-Vaya Pän no le digas así es una buena chica- Decía Trunks defendiendo a la novia de su mejor amigo- Además ya llevan muchísimo tiempo juntos.

-Pues al parecer el pequeño Goten tiene muy buen gusto- Decía Krillin poniendo una cara de picardía.

Todos continuaron riendo mientras Goten hablaba con su querida novia.

-Sí pares no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya verás que ganaré, tú ve a las gradas y obsérvame desde ahí- Decía Goten tomando las manos de su novia.

-Si eso hare, te buscare en un rato más en los vestidores- decía la novia del hijo de Goku.

Pares se fue a las gradas buscando donde sentarse, en ese entonces Gohan la vio y reconoció.

-Oye, Pares aquí estamos ven siéntate con nosotros- Gritaba Gohan con ánimos.

-¡Gohan para qué quieres a esa mujer aquí! Solo esta pervirtiendo a mi dulce Goten como la odio, me quiere robar a mi bebe y convertirlo en un rebelde, es una sucia mujer de la capital- decía Chi Chi llorando.

Todos la observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Ay Chi Chi Goten ya está grande y es muy bueno supongo que si la escogió es porque encontró algo bueno en ella, dale una oportunidad- trataba de tranquilizarla Bulma.

-Buenas tardes a todos- decía dulcemente Pares.

-Buenas tardes, te puedes sentar aquí linda- Decía Videl indicándole un lugar lo suficientemente lejos de Chi Chi para evitar una confrontación más grande.

Mientras tanto se acababan de realizar las pruebas de eliminatorias en las cuales los guerreros Z fueron escogidos sin dificultad quedando 16 concursantes. Después se realizo el sorteo quedando de esta manera:

**1 ronda**:

1 combate: Pan vs Killer

2 combate: Picorro vs Mistery

3 combate: Goten vs Krillin

6 combate: Ten shin han vs Magic mask

4 combate: Yamcha vs Trunks

5 combate: Super Macho vs Chaoz

7 combate: Buu vs numero 18

8 combate: Mr Satan vs Brave.

-Debido a que Mr Satan pasaba automáticamente a la final, el concursante Brave peleara contra el ganador del combate numero 7- decía el anunciador.

Y así fue como los combates empezaron, el anunciador llamo a Pan y el concursante Killer a la plataforma.

-Vamos niñita no te hare tanto daño ven a que te haga puré- decía Killer pensando que le ganaría sin problemas.

-¡Cállate como molestas!- dijo pan que de una patada logro sacarlo de la plataforma.

Toda la gente se quedo sorprendida debido a la rapidez con la que acabo con ese guerrero.

-Bien creo que pasaremos al siguiente combate, el señor Majunia (Picoro) contra la concursante Mistery, quien en realidad no era una concursante, sino un concursante vestido de mujer.

- Aish porque me toca con hombres tan poco guapos- decía Mistery mientras se quejaba.

-Cállate ya acabemos con esto. Decía picorro acabando con él o ella fácilmente y sin tardar.

-Vaya parece que seguimos nosotros- Decía Krillin algo nervioso.

-Sí…- dijo Goten muy fríamente solo pensando que debía ganar a como diera lugar.

Esa respuesta solo logro que Krillin se pusiera más nervioso de lo que estaba.

_-Ay porque me tuvo que tocar con uno de los fuerte, este chico se parecerá mucho a Goku por fuera pero por dentro se ve que no es nada parecido a él, se ve muy frio, debo de concentrarme si quiero ganar- _pensaba Krillin

-Muy bien espectadores llego el turno del combate numero 3, en esta pelea se enfrentara el concursante Goten, quien es el hijo de uno de los ganadores de un torneo de las artes marciales pasados, estoy hablando de Son Goku, quien no sabemos dónde se encuentra sino lo olvidan hace 5 años se fue de esta plataforma- decía el hombre del micrófono quien en lugar de ayudar solo hacía que Goten recordara más y más porque era tan importante para él ganar el torneo- por otro lado tenemos al concursante Krillin quien participo hace 14 años en el torneo- decía el hombre dando inicio a la pelea.

-Pero si es Goten! Vamos Goten yay!- Gritaba Pares desde las gradas ante una mirada asesina de Chi Chi.

-Bien tengamos una pelea limpia- Decía Krillin insinuándole a Goten que no usara sus poderes Sayayin.

-Pelea… Vamos- decía Goten provocando que a krillin se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Sí claro- dijo krillin decidido- aquí voy-

Krillin comenzó a lanzar golpes que Goten paraba y esquivaba.

-Eso es todo- dijo Goten

-Qué a que te refieres- Pregunto krillin quien recibió una patada en el estomago que lo saco fuera de la plataforma.

-Vaya perdí más rápido de lo que me tarde en llegar- decía Krillin irónicamente.

-Si yay! Goten ganó es el mejor- Gritaba Pares.

Y así siguió el siguiente combate dejando a Magic Mask como ganador y a Ten Shin Han como perdedor, después llego el siguiente combate que era entre Yamcha y Trunks. Ambos estaban en la plataforma saludándose.

-_Ay de todos porque me tuvo que tocar con el hijo de Bulma, su madre le habrá contado que la engañe, me odiara, querrá matarme, que tal si Vegeta le dijo que me matara, ay Kami-Sama moriré aquí y sin nadie que me ame, este chico tiene la misma mirada asesina que su padre, pero ya debo de concentrarme y tratar de pelea- _Todo esto pensaba Yamcha justo antes de pelear con Trunks.

-¿Estás listo?- decía Trunks

-Eh.. ah… si… si… listo- Decía Yamcha.

Y así la pelea empezó con una obvia ventaja del sayayin, Trunks trato de darle la oportunidad y no ser tan duro con él para que se defendiera, aun así Trunks quedo como ganador.

Y así siguió el sexto combate dejando a Super Macho como ganador. Después de esto siguió el último cómbate de la primera ronda dejando a Numero 18 campeona sobre Buu.

-Muy bien hasta aquí llego la primera ronda, tomaremos 30 minutos de descanso para comenzar con la segunda- decía le anunciador.

Mientras tanto en el descanso.

-Al parecer los dos llegamos a la siguiente ronda- decía Trunks a su mejor amigo.

-Así es, de seguro nos veremos en la final- decía Goten algo confiado.

En el transcurso de esos 30 minutos los guerreros que habían sido derrotaron fueron a sentarse a las gradas con los demás, esto incluía a Krillin, Yamcha, Ten shin Han y Chaoz.

-De acuerdo comenzaremos con la siguiente ronda que quedo de la siguiente manera- decía efusivamente el hombre del micrófono

Ronda numero 2

1 combate: Pan vs. Majunia (Picorro)

2 combate: Goten vs Magic Mask

3 combate: Trunks vs. Super Macho

4 combate: Numero 18 vs Brave.

-De acuerdo de estos 8 participantes solo 4 pasaran a la tercera ronda, de esos 4 solo 2 pasaran a las 4ta ronda y el ganador peleara por el premio con el grandioso Mr. Satan- decía el anunciador

-La cual seré yo- decía Pan en una pose muy pedante.

-Bien comencemos en el primer combate estará la nieta de Mr. Satan, la señorita Pan, contra Majunia (picorro)

Los dos participantes se colocaban en posición en la plataforma.

-Veamos que tan bien te ha entrenado tu padre- decía Picorro con entusiasmo.

-Más que bien, soy la más fuerte del universo- Decía Pan con confianza.

-Eso lo veremos- Decía Picorro.

Y así la pelea comenzó, Pan empezó a ser agresiva tratando de ganar, Picorro no quería lastimar a la hija de su pupilo, solo quería medir su fuerza. Los golpes y patadas siguieron hasta que Picorro se dio cuenta que en verdad era una niña bastante fuerte, no tanto como su padre pero tenía una fuerza considerable para su edad, seguramente lo abría heredado de Goku, así que decidió detener la pelea y dejarse ganar, quería ser espectador de las siguientes peleas de la niña. De pronto Pan tiro una patada que Picorro no freno y salió un poco lejos de la plataforma al suelo.

-¡SI, SI GANE! – decía Pan sacando la lengua.

-Eres muy fuerte, te felicito- decía Picorro.

-Sí sí claro, seré la campeona igual que mi abuelito- decía Pan girando su cara y avanzando hacia los vestidores.

-Muy bien la pequeña Pan ha ganado- decía el anunciador, llego el momentos de los siguientes concursantes, tendremos al joven Son Goten, contra el concursante Magic Mask que pasen a la plataforma-

Ya estando en la plataforma Goten logra recordar quién era ese hombre

-Magic Mask, que nombre tan raro donde lo he escuchado… Magic Mask… OH… oh… eres tú- Decía Goten sorprendido.

-Que de que hablas chiquillo como qué soy yo- Decía molesto el peleador.

-Am… nada- decía Goten algo nervioso.

-Que… oh! Ya recordé! Tú eres uno de esos chiquillos que me robo mi identidad para participar en el torneo hace 14 años! Te mataré- Gritaba Magic Mask.

-¡Qué! Pero ni siquiera fue mi idea- Decía Goten.

-¡Ahora veraz!- gritaba Magic Mask mientras tiraba golpes a Goten que no le causaban ni cosquillas.

-Discúlpame, solo era un niño y no sabía lo que hacía de acuerdo- Decía Goten mientras le daba un ligero golpe que lo saco de la plataforma- Además el de la idea fue Trunks.

-Excelente, el concursante Goten es el ganador- decía el hombre del micrófono

-Si yay, Goten gano de nuevo es muy fuerte- decía Pares muy feliz mientras sonreía con Gohan y Videl.

-Oye mamá de que hablaba ese señor, que le hicieron mi hermano y Goten- preguntaba Bra.

-Esos niños siempre han sido unos traviesos Bra, lo dejaron inconsciente cuando tenían 7 y 8 años para concursar con los adultos en el torneo- decía Bulma con cara de nostalgia.

-Enserio hicieron eso- Decían Bra y Pares al unisonó riéndose

-Si yo lo recuerdo aun- decía Marron entre risas a las chicas.

Después de esto siguió la pelea entre Trunks y Súper Macho (N/A no sé si lo recuerden, al final de DBZ sale un hombre vestido muy extraño lanzándole besos a Trunks y él se asusta, quise ponerle el nombre de Súper Macho)

-Ay pero guapo muchacho, ven aquí que no te lastimaré- Decía Súper Macho guiñándole un ojo a Trunks.

-Aléjate de mi- Decía Trunks con el rostro azul tratando de alejarse de Súper Macho.

-Ay pero si no te hare nada malo, aun…- Decía el peleador al mismo tiempo que recibió una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y dejando a Trunks como el ganador.

Después en los vestidores Goten se reía de él.

-Vaya dejaste a tu enamorado inconsciente - decía Goten en burla.

-Ni me lo recuerdes que tendré pesadillas- suplicaba Trunks.

-Esta es la última pelea de la ronda ya solo falta que 18 le gane a ese tal Brave- decía Goten emocionado.

-Así es, te tocara contra Pan en la siguiente ronda- decía Trunks algo preocupado ya que Goten le había contado que no se atrevía a golpearla.

-Lo sé... ya veré como me las arreglo- Decía Goten.

-Sí yo también, debo ganarle a 18- Dijo Trunks tranquilamente viendo la pelea.

Después de pocos minutos 18 venció a Brave.

-Muy bien hemos acabado con la segunda ronda. Habrá una hora de descanso para que se alimenten o descansen para seguir con la ronda 3 y 4 antes de la final- decía el anunciador-

_**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, en el siguiente sabremos cómo termina el torneo. ¿Goten se atreverá a golpear a Pan? ¿Quién ganara el torneo? Por favor sigan leyendo y dejen reviews por favor me animan a seguir la historia.**_


	4. El Torneo de las Artes Marciales II

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo hago uso de sus personajes.**_

**Es porque soy débil**

**Capitulo 3: El Torneo de las Artes Marciales II**

**-**Señoras y señores ha llegado el momento de pasar a la tercera ronda de este torneo mundial de las artes marciales, solo quedan 5 concursantes y solo uno será el ganador del título y los 5 millones de zenis- Decía el anunciador dejando escuchar cientos de gritos y aplausos- los concursantes restantes son, La pequeña Pan, Briefs Trunks, Numero 18, Son Goten y el grandioso Mr. Satán- Todo el público gritaba emocionado al escuchar el nombre de su supuesto salvador.

-Los 2 antepenúltimos combates estarán organizados de la siguiente forma- decía el hombre muy emocionado.

1 combate: Son Pan Vs Son Goten

2 combate Briefs Trunks Vs Numero 18.

-Los dos concursantes que queden vencedores se enfrentaran en la siguiente ronda para saber quien competirá con el gran - terminó de decir el anunciador.

-_ya comenzara el primer combate entre Goten y Pan, espero Pan sepa comportarse y no decir de nuevo todas esas barbaridades; Goten espero actúes correctamente, esto realmente me preocupa-_ pensaba Gohan mientras observaba a su hija y hermano subir a la plataforma.

-Vaya esta pelea es realmente complicada, no se a cuál de los dos apoyar- Decía Bulma observando a los dos concursantes.

-Tienes razón mamá- Decía Bra observando a su amiga Pan que pelearía con el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Y así comenzó la batalla…

-Vaya vaya pero a quien tenemos por aquí al tonto debilucho que no se atreve a golpearme- decía Pan burlándose de Goten.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que nunca me atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a una mujer- Dijo Goten firmemente.

-Qué, pero qué dice que no la golpeara entonces como peleara con ella- decía Krillin sorprendido.

_-Oh no Goten qué estás haciendo la provocaras_- pensaba Gohan preocupado por su hermano

-Eres un cobarde- decía pan mientras le lanzaba golpes que Goten sólo esquivaba

-Eres un inútil débil por eso mi abuelo se avergüenza de ti y nunca ha querido estar contigo- decía Pan lanzando más golpes y despertando aun más una ira interna en la mente de Goten, la mirada de Goten se torno aun más fría antes esas palabras.

-¡Qué! ¡Pero que ha dicho!- dijo ChiChi más que enojada –Como se atreve a decirle eso a mi Goten- dijo dijo totalmente seria y molesta ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Sabes Pan…- dijo Goten secamente mientras Pan lanzaba más golpes.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Rendirte?- decía Pan burlándose de su tío, tirando aun más golpes que Goten sólo esquivaba o detenía.

-No para nada, solo quería decirte que mi madre me dijo que nunca pusiera una mano sobre una mujer… pero… no dijo nada de mis piernas- Dijo Goten con una mirada vengativa.

-Qué…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Pan antes de que Goten le diera una gran patada en el estomago que la lanzara en el aire, para que en menos de un segundo estuviera sobre ella dándole otra patada que la hiciera caer fuera de la plataforma, todo fue tan rápido que ni la misma Pan podía creerlo.

-Eso… fue… rápido- decía Yamcha aun sorprendido

-um…al parecer el concursante Son Goten ha ganado este combate y ha pasado a la siguiente ronda felicidades- decía el anunciador mientras que todos los guerreros Z seguían sorprendidos por la pelea.

-No puede ser… perdí… es imposible- Decía Pan aun en el suelo.

Goten observo a Pan tirada en el suelo, completamente enojada observándolo a él con resentimiento.

-Déjame en paz… vete de aquí- Gritaba Pan.

Después de que Pan dijo eso Goten se dio la vuelta para caminar a los vestidores sin más ante la mirada de todos aun sorprendidos.

-Gohan…- dijo Chichi.

-¿Si madre?- Pregunto Gohan

-Será mejor que vayas con tu hermano, sólo ve por favor- dijo Chi Chi algo intranquila.

-Sí mamá… - dijo Gohan.

Todos los demás se quedaron en silencia sabían muy bien la situación, sabían que Chi Chi se preocupaba mucho porque su hijo menor no resintiera la falta de su padre y que las palabras de Pan habían sido muy duras incluso para ellos.

-De acuerdo daremos inicio a la última pelea de la tercera ronda, será entre numero 18 y el concursante Trunks- dijo el anunciador

La pelea empezó mientras Goten los observaba desde los vestidores, Pan se había ido a la habitación de su abuelo Satan, mientras que Gohan llego a donde estaba Goten.

-Goten…- dijo Gohan algo triste.

-¿Si?...-Pregunto Goten sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Estás bien… quiero decir por lo que Pan dijo- Preguntó Gohan.

-Sí… - dijo Goten seriamente sin quitar la vista de la plataforma donde estaba su mejor amigo combatiendo con la madre de su amiga Marron.

-Por favor Goten! Tú y yo sabemos cómo son las cosas, sabemos que esto duele- dijo Gohan.

-Entonces para que me lo preguntas Gohan… si sabes la respuesta- dijo Goten algo molesto.

-Entonces… estarás bien- corrigio Gohan.

-Si… sabes… ganaré el torneo- dijo Goten con la mirada aun en la plataforma.

-Enserio… tú crees ganarle a 18 o a Trunks- preguntó Gohan

-Sí, estoy seguro que sí- dijo Goten con una media sonrisa, esa media sonrisa hizo que Gohan se sintiera en paz, sabiendo que su hermano no estaba del todo mal.

Los hermanos siguieron platicando durante unos momentos hasta que escucharon que el anunciador dijo el nombre del ganador, el cual era Trunks.

-Genial, de nuevo en la final con Trunks- dijo Gohan con entusiasmo…

-Tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos y pasaremos a la cuarta ronda, donde el concursante Goten y el concúrsate Trunks combatirán para saber quien pasara a la quinta y última ronda!-Grito el hombre del micrófono.

Después de haber pasado los 30 minutos del descanso Trunks y Goten se encontraban listos para subir a la plataforma.

-Vaya se repite la historia no es así Goten, tu y yo en la final de nuevo como niños, veamos si se repite el resultado- Dijo Trunks con algo de arrogancia.

-Eso crees tú, ahora el desenlace será diferente- dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

Mientras los dos amigos subían a la plataforma todos en las gradas se sentían muy emocionados.

-Al parecer se repite la historia- decía Bulma.

-Sí, esos dos de nuevo en la final no cabe duda que será emocionante como cuando eran niños, veremos quién gana- decía Gohan emocionado.

-Obviamente Trunks ganara bola de ineptos, el tiene sangre real, no como el hijo de Kakarotto- decía Vegeta en su típica pose molesta.

-Vegeta no seas así, no decías que ese chico tenia potencial aunque no tenga sangre real, lo decías cuando lo entrenaste- decía Bulma molestando a Vegeta, recordando que después de que Goku se fue con Ubb Vegeta llego a entrenar a Goten junto a Trunks en varias ocasiones.

-Mujer calla- dijo Vegeta molesto y un poco sonrojado debido a que su mujer había dejado a descubierto su lado sentimental una vez más.

Y así la pelea entre los dos amigos comenzó, ambos se situaron en medio de la plataforma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De nuevo en la final Goten- decía Trunks sonriendo

-Así es amigo- dijo Goten con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Esperemos que el resultado sea el mismo- decía Trunks con un poco de arrogancia para molestar a su fiel amigo.

-Eso lo veremos Trunks- dijo Goten haciendo una reverencia antes de comenzar la pelea.

-No tendré compasión- dijo Trunks sonriendo

-Ah sí… lo mismo digo yo Trunks- dijo Goten sonriendo de igual manera

Y así la pelea entre dos amigos comenzó, todo estaba muy reñido ya que contaban con un nivel de pelea muy similar, la pelea estaba dejando impresionados a todos los espectadores igual a cuando eran niños, entre golpes y patadas ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido.

-Esto es increíble, los dos van a la par- Decía Picorro

-Eso es porque han entrenado igual durante toda su vida y sus maestros han sido los mismos, Gohan y Vegeta… y Goku cuando estaba aquí- Dijo Chi Chi.

Y así la pelea continuó dejando a todos los espectadores impresionados.

-Vaya… esto… es increíble- decía Trunks agitado

-Así es… hace… mucho… que no peleábamos así…- Decía Goten agitado de igual manera.

-Pongámosle fin a esto- dijo Trunks

Y así los hijos de Goku y Vegeta siguieron lanzando golpes y patadas sin definir quién era el ganador, hasta que Después de que Goten llevaba una ventaja casi sacando a Trunks de la plataforma, al hijo de Bulma no le quedo otra opción que lanzarle una bola de energía para librarse de una derrota, le lanzo una bola de la cual Goten se alejo, sin embargo la bola lo seguía, Goten tratando de escapar voló, pero la energía lo golpeo en la espalda empujándolo hacia las gradas como cuando era niño.

-Oh no… va a chocar no- decía Gohan nervioso ante lo que veía.

-No puede ser, perderá igual a cuando eran niños- decía Videl.

Sin embargo Goten se alcanzo a detener antes de que sus pies tocaras las gradas, dio un giro en el aire flotando gritando ¡contraataque! Lanzándose volando con muchísima velocidad hacia Trunks.

-_Goten que tonto, ese ataque lo usaste cuando éramos niños solo es cuestión de que me quite en el último momento_- pensaba Trunks.

Sin embargo lo que Trunks no esperaba es que justo antes de llegar cuando él pensaba quitarse Goten lanzo una pequeña bola de energía que lo ataco directamente sacándolo a un metro de la plataforma dejándolo sentado en el suelo.

-¡Qué! No puede ser! – Decía Trunks sin poder creer que había perdido.

-¡Sí! ¡Gané!, ¡venganza!- decía Goten burlándose de su amigo.

-Cállate Goten, sigues siendo un tonto- decía Trunks riéndose mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Yay, Goten pasara a la final- decía Pares aplaudiendo lo que le saco una sonrisa a Videl y Gohan.

-¡Ese es mi bebe!- Decía Chi Chi emocionada.

-Fue una excelente pelea, no lo crees Vegeta- Dijo Bulma a su pareja.

-Hmm… ya verá cuando regresemos a casa- Decía Vegeta imaginando a Trunks en la cámara de gravedad entrenando como castigo por haber perdido ante un hijo de Kakarotto.

-El concursante Goten pasara a la final para enfrentarse contra Mr. Satán el campeón del mundo, competirán por el titulo y los 5 millones de Zenis- decía el anunciador causando emoción en todo el público.-Tomaremos una hora de descanso mientras Mr. Satán se prepara para pelear-

Después de algunos 15 minutos los dos amigos se encontraban en los vestidores refrescándose y descansando un poco después de la agotadora pelea, mientras sus amigos y familias entraban para felicitarlos por el excelente combate.

-Los felicito enanos, han incrementado mucho sus habilidades- Decía Picorro seriamente como siempre.

-Sin duda fue increíble muchachos- Decía Krillin.

-Oh Goten llenas a tu mami de orgullo- dijo Chi Chi abrazando a Goten hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Mamá… mamá me lastimas- decía Goten con la cara morada.

-Qué, estas lastimado hijito- decía Chi Chi preocupada. –Te lastimo Trunks-

-No mamá, estoy bien… decía Goten tratando de alejarse un poco de su madre.

Detrás de todos comenzó a asomarse Pares, quien venía acompañada de Marron y Bra, en ese mismo momento Goten giro su cabeza ignorando por completo lo que le decía su madre y camino hacia su novia.

-Goten no me ignores- Decía una Chi Chi bastante enojada.

-Mamá... em mira…- decía Gohan señalando a la nada para que su hermano pudiera ir con su novia.

-¿Qué cosa? No veo nada Gohan...- decía chichi mientras tanto fuera de los vestidores en un pasillo…

-Estuviste increíble Goten- Decía una castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Enserio, tu lo crees así Pares- Decía Goten viendo a su novia.

-Sí, ahora solo tienes que ganarle a Mr. Satán y serás el campeón Goten- Decía la chica entusiasmada.

-Así es veremos qué pasa- decía Goten recibiendo un abrazo de su novia, lo cual termino con un beso en la mejilla del joven Son.

-Ya es hora del combate, mucha suerte… te veré desde las gradas- dijo la chica mientras Goten se disponía a caminar hacia la plataforma.

Goten se encontraba en la plataforma esperando por su rival, mientras hacía cierta rutina de estiramiento de piernas, esperado por Mr. Satán; De pronto el anunciador dio la entrada al actual campeón mundial quien fue recibido por múltiples aplausos y ovaciones de todo el público.

-Si soy yo el gran Mr. Satán, el campeón, prepárate para sufrir chiquillo- Decía Mr. Satán con su gran y falsa sonrisa.

…- _este señor siempre será un ridículo_- pensaba Goten

_Oh… pero que… si es el hermano del esposo de Videl, es Goten el hijo de Goku, demonios, porque nadie me lo dijo, pensé que era un tonto más con el que no tendría problemas de vencer, esto es grave, debo encontrar la manera de ganarle y que no me lastime- _pensaba Mr. Satán_._

_-_JA JA JA, prepárate mocoso- grito Mr. Satán al momento que empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas que Goten esquivaba, al momento que Goten lanzo una patada Mr. Satán se lanzo al suelo llorando-

-Está bien Mr. Satán- pregunto Goten un poco molesto ya que quería acabar rápido con la pelea.

En ese mismo momento Mr. Satán se levanto rápidamente acercándose mucho a Goten para que nadie escuchara lo que le decía.

-Oye chiquillo, me dejaras ganar verdad, tu madre siempre me dejo ganar- Decía Mr. Satán tratando de entrar en confianza.

-Yo no soy como él- dijo Goten con una mirada fría y con cierto resentimiento dándolo un leve golpe a Mr. Satán en el estomago que prácticamente lo saco de la plataforma.

-Que… venció al campeón… decía un espectador confundido.

-No observa bien, ahí está Mr. Satán- decía una mujer del público muy feliz.

Y era verdad Goten solo lo había golpeado con la punta de su dedo índice y anular y Mr. Satán se sostuvo de la plataforma con un brazo y un pie, difícilmente logró reincorporarse a la plataforma de nuevo. Cuando por fin se puso de pie se acerco mucho a Goten para suplicarle que le dejara ganar.

-Escucha muchacho, necesito ganar, no puedo defraudar a esta gente, te daré lo que tú quieras, que tal si te doy el dinero del 1er premio y además tendrías el del 2do lugar, serian 7.5 millones de zenis en total, que te parece muchacho dime- decía Mr. Satán con una gran sonrisa de convencimiento.

-Quiero que sean 10 millones- dijo Goten sin pensarlo mucho.

-De acuerdo lo que tú quieras ve mañana a mi casa por ellos- decía Mr. Satán muy feliz.

En ese momento Mr. Satán tiro un golpe a la cara de Goten el cual ni coquillas le hiso, sin embargo Goten fingió dolor y se lanzo a si mismo fuera de la plataforma dejando a todo el público sorprendido por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Qué… no puede ser Goten perdió y tanto que quería ganar- Decía Pares bajando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Pares, en un rato el te explicara qué fue lo que sucedió- termino de decir Gohan a su futura cuñada.

-Sí sí yo Mr. Satán soy el gran campeón nadie puede contra mi- Decía el campeón aclamando al público mientras que Goten se levantaba del suelo.

-Iré en la mañana, muy temprano… me escucho- dijo Goten con una mirada muy seria que causo miedo en el padre de Videl.

-Sí sí como usted guste señor Goten- decía un nervioso Mr. Satán…

_**Por fin termine el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**__, __**ahora viene la parte difícil, cómo tomara Chi Chi el hecho de que su hijo se vaya de casa, estará por volver Goku, qué castigo recibirá Pan por parte de su padre y abuela, espero sigan leyendo mi historia, dejen reviews por favor. **_


	5. Independencia

_**Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Sólo hago uso de sus personajes.**_

**Es porque soy débil**

**Capitulo 5: Independencia **

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana en punto en la casa de Mr. Satán; el actual campeón del mundo se encontraba durmiendo a sus anchas en su enorme cama, teniendo como vecino de habitación a un también dormilón Buu, mientras tanto se encontraba afuera un joven de cabellos oscuros tocando el timbre de la entrada.

-Mr. Satán- Decía un trabajador de la gran mansión.

-¡Qué sucede! Que puede ser tan importante como para que me despiertes de esa forma- decía enojado Mr. Satán

-Lo que sucede es que hay un joven afuera, dice que tiene un asunto del cual hablar con usted…

-Oh… oh no… hazlo pasar- Dijo Mr. Satán más que preocupado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Son, Chi Chi se había levantado muy temprano para preparar el desayuno ya que todos los domingos en la mañana iba la familia de su hijo mayor a tomar el desayuno junto a ella y Goten…

-Hola mamá- exclamaba Gohan mientras entraba solo a la casa de su madre – ¿Qué habrá de desayunar? huele delicioso-

-Es tu platillo favorito hijo- dijo Chi Chi con una sonrisa recordando cuando Gohan aun vivía ahí – Donde esta Videl… y Pan- Diciendo el último nombre con un poco de frialdad debido a que seguía molesta por la manera en la que agredió a su hijo menor, Chi Chi podría aguantar el abandono de su esposo y muchas otras cosas más, pero el bien estar emocional de su hijo menor era lo que más había protegido en su vida.

-Vienen en un rato, Pan se acababa de levantar- Dijo Gohan con una pequeña risilla- Y dónde está Goten, no siento su Ki en la casa- pregunto el hijo mayor.

-Salió muy temprano, dijo algo sobre cobrar el premio del torneo de ayer y que almorzaría en la ciudad con esa chica- dijo su madre de malagana mientras retiraba los alimentos de la parilla.

-Se llama Pares mamá, deberías acostumbrarte ya que se están llevando bastante bien- Dijo Gohan molestando un poco a su madre

-Ninguna mujer se robara a mi querido Goten- Dijo Chi Chi casi llorando

Mientras tanto Videl y Pan venían entrando a la casa de Goku, Chi Chi al ver a Pan se torno seria al recordar las duras palabras que le dijo a su hijo sin sentir humildad ante la situación.

-Hola abuelita- Dijo Pan con una gran sonrisa

-hola Pan- dijo Chi Chi sin ninguna expresión.

-Uh, sucede algo abuelita, te sientes bien- dijo Pan mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Em… suegra… y Goten ¿no almorzara con nosotros?- Dijo Videl al percatarse de que su suegra seguía indispuesta con Pan y para evitar problemas prefirió intervenir.

-No querida, salió temprano dijo que almorzaría en la ciudad- dijo Chi Chi con una pequeña sonrisa

Después del almuerzo la familia estuvo un buen rato platicando mientras que Chi Chi y Videl lavaban los trastes sucios, cuando Goten entro por la puerta.

-Vaya ya llego el perdedor más grande de la historia- dijo Pan girando los ojos

Después de que Pan termino de hablar, Chi Chi le lanzó una mirada asesina de la cual sólo Gohan y Videl se dieron cuenta. Goten solo opto por observar detenidamente a Pan sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Oh… hola hermano, ya llegaste- Dijo Gohan tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Gohan… podría hablar contigo a solas por favor- Dijo Goten con una cara de preocupación. Inmediatamente la madre de los dos semi sayayins noto que algo estaba ocurriendo – ¿Ocurre algo hijo, por qué quiere hablar a solas con Gohan? Acaso tu madre no tiene derecho a saber de qué se trata- pregunto Chi Chi.

-Eh… pero mamá no es nada malo, lo que sucede es que es algo que me gustaría hablar con Gohan de hombre a hombre, espero me comprendas- Dijo Goten tratando de convencer a su madre poniendo una de esas caras a las cuales ella no se resistiría.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo pero no demoren que ya casi estará listo el postre, es pastel de frambuesa- Dijo Chi Chi sabiendo que sus hijos no le negarían un postre -Sí madre no tardaremos- Dijo Gohan caminando hacia la puerta junto con su hermano

Los dos hijos de Son Goku salieron de la casa y volaron al bosque a la orilla de un río a donde solían ir cuando eran más chicos ya fuera a entrenar o jugar, se sentaron en unas rocas que estaban justo en la rivera de aquel río.

-Y bien… ¿qué sucede Goten?... ¿es sobre los comentarios de Pan?- Pregunto Gohan preocupado porque sabía que su hermano podría ser reservado respecto a sus sentimientos y le costaba expresar lo que le dolia.

-No no es eso, lo que quería es hablar contigo de algo que está sucediendo- Dijo Goten aún nervioso.

-Goten… no me digas… que ¡embarazaste a Pares!, te daré una golpiza, cuantas veces te he dicho que tengas mucho cuidado con eso, tienen aun todas sus carreras por delante, un bebe es una responsabilidad muy grande…- decía Gohan regañando a su hermano

-Gohan no, claro que no es eso, Pares no está embarazada, ni lo estará… bueno… eso espero… - Decía Goten mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa.

-Bueno, es un alivio, entonces qué es lo que sucede- pregunto el hermano mayor.

-Veras, Gohan, por haber dejado ganar a Mr. Satán me dio su parte del premio del primer lugar más el premio del segundo lugar y aparte me dio otros 2.5 millones, que suman 10 millones de zenis… -explicaba el hermano menor. –Vaya Goten esa es una cifra muy grande, debí haber participado también- decía sorprendido Gohan –Y esa es la gran noticia que no me querías decir frente a mamá-

-No, no es eso, veras, llevo mucho tiempo pensando y creo que es el momento que me vaya de la casa y viva en otro lugar…- Decía Goten

Vaya… eso sí que es una sorpresa… y por qué lo has decidido así- decía el mayor.

-Gohan, esto no es fácil para mí, ya no puedo soportarlo y no sé si tu o mamá entiendan esto o sólo crean que estoy exagerando pero, ya no lo soporto, no soporto escuchar a mamá llorar todas las noches porque papá se haya ido, no soporto que vea mi rostro y sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas, todo se está volviendo igual a cuando era niño Gohan… lo recuerdas… recuerdas a mamá llorando siempre, es algo con lo que no puedo lidiar más Gohan- Decía el hermano menor

- … - Gohan no tenia palabras que decir, entendía a la perfección a su hermano, a él también le dolía ver a su madre así, recordó como cuando eran niños, escuchaban a su madre llorar a través del muro de su habitación gritando de desesperación "Goku por qué nos dejaste acaso no nos amas", recordó como abrazaba a Goten cuando sólo tenía 5 años, lo abrazaba y tapaba sus oídos para que no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Y… no solo es eso Gohan… estuve pensando en ir a vivir a la capital del oeste sabes… la escuela me quedaría más cerca y no tendría que volar todas las mañanas, además el entrenamiento con los equipos de la universidad me absorbería menos tiempo… claro que no dejare a mamá sola, la vendría a ver seguido y le daré parte del dinero... además, siento decírtelo pero así es, ya no soporto los comentarios de Pan… espero que lo entiendas- termino de decir Goten con tristeza.

Goten… no tenía idea… de todo lo que pensabas- Decía Gohan al mismo tiempo que abrazo a su hermano menor, recordando cuando era niño que siempre lo apoyo en todo lo que necesito- Te apoyo en esto y pienso que es la decisión correcta y no te preocupes por lo de Pan, yo entiendo y créeme la he castigado por esto, pero tengo una duda, ¿cómo se lo dirás a mamá?-

-Por eso mismo te pedí que vinieras, para pedirte un consejo de cómo decirle a mamá- Dijo Goten observando el río, pensando en lo difícil que sería hablar con su madre conociendo su carácter y lo sobre protectora que ha sido toda su vida.

-Eso sí que es difícil hermano… trata de decírselo así como lo hiciste conmigo, ve al grano y trata de no hacer ningún comentario que pueda lastimarla, sabes que tú eres muy importante para ella, y espero entiendas como se pondrá cuando se lo digas, pero hazla entender que es tu decisión y que no la abandonaras, simplemente iras tras tus prioridades- Le dijo Gohan a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tienes razón, hoy en la noche se lo diré- Terminó de decir Goten cuando los dos hermanos comenzaron a volar de regreso a su hogar.

El día continuo tranquilo, Gohan junto con su familia partieron a la ciudad para visitar a Mr. Satán, mientras que Goten y Chi Chi se quedaron solos en su casa, pasaron la tarde viendo televisión, Goten ayudo a su madre a preparar la cena, que aunque era para dos, era la suficiente para alimentar a 3 o 4 personas más, después de un rato y de acabar con su cena Goten se decidió a hablar con su madre.

Oye mamá… decía Goten mientras Chi Chi terminaba de beber su limonada.

-Sí hijito, que sucede- pregunto una sonriende Chi Chi.

-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo- dijo Goten algo serio y a la vez preocupada mientras que la sonrisa del rostro de Chi Chi se convirtió en preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo hijo? ¿Te pasó algo en la escuela?- preguntó la madre.

-No nada de eso mamá, es otra cosa- dijo Goten viendo fijamente su vaso de agua.

-Otra cosa… ¡no me digas que embarazaste a Pares, si es así se las verán conmigo los dos!…- Decía Chi Chi más que enojada.

-No mamá, no es eso- Decía Goten asustado_- ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?_- pensó

-Entonces que puede ser tan importante hijo- pregunto Chi Chi más calmada _-acaso será sobre lo que dijo Pan, querrá hablar de su padre_- pensó la esposa de Goku preocupada, eso siempre fue un tema difícil de manejar con Goten.

-Veras mamá, he estado pensando mucho en mi vida… bueno primero que nada quiero que sepas Mr. Satán me pagó 10 millones de zenis por haberlo dejado ganar…. Y que te daré 3 millones para ti…- Decía Goten cuando fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Pero como que me darás 3 millones para mi hijo, es decir lo agradezco pero tú vives aquí conmigo no es necesario que repartas nada, el dinero es tuyo- dijo Chi Chi sonriendo mientras se disponía a dar un sorbo a su limonada.

-Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte… me iré de la casa mamá- dijo Goten rápidamente sin tomar aire.

-Qué… te iras de la casa… pero porque hijo, acaso no eres feliz aquí, acaso ya no me quieres- dijo Chi Chi llorando

-No es eso mamá… lo que sucede es que pienso que llego el momento de mi **independencia**, no sé si lo entiendas pero creo que ya es momento que me vaya de casa, es decir, es muy complicado para mi ir a la universidad, quiero decir respecto a la distancia, está muy lejos de la casa y tengo que ir volando todos los días, además con los entrenamientos y los torneos de los equipos de la facultad pues es aun más complicado me absorbe más tiempo, así que pensé en que con el dinero podría darte una parte y con lo demás podría vivir en un apartamento en la capital mamá, no quiero que te molestes es decir vendría todos los fines de semana y me quedaría aquí esos días, qué opinas- Dijo Goten tratando de convencer a su madre de la mejor manera, omitiendo las partes inapropiadas de su decisión.

-Vaya… hijo… pues si crees que es lo que más te convenga supongo que debo entenderte- decía Chi Chi deteniendo con su mano las lagrimas que intentaban escaparse de sus ojos.

-Mamá, no llores por favor, vendré a verte todos los fines de semana- Decía Goten mientras abrazaba a su madre de rodillas.

-No es eso hijo, lo que sucede es que me quedare sola, sin tu papá aquí, sabes que prometió que vendría a vernos y desde que se fue con ese tal Ubb no ha venido ni una sola vez.

-Lo sé mamá, pero por nada del mundo quiero que pienses que yo seré igual- Dijo Goten poniendo una mirada más seria.

-Te creo hijo- Dijo Chi Chi tomando el rostro de su hijo con su suave mano.

Después de varios días Goten por fin encontró un buen departamento en la capital del oeste, tenía un buen tamaño, buena vista, tenía sólo una gran habitación, pero con un buen tamaño, una pequeña sala, cocina con comedor y dos baños; uno en su habitación y otro en la sala, era perfecto y por el dinero no tenia que preocuparse ya que tenia lo suficiente para costeárselo.

Termino de realizar los trámites del departamento ya solo faltaba traer todas sus cosas, sobre todo su ropa, el departamento estaba amueblado así que no tenía que preocuparse por eso ya todo estaba listo

_**N/A: Pues hasta aquí el capitulo 5, me tomo un poco más de tiempo hacerlo debido a que no sabía muy bien cómo establecer la manera en que Goten por fin dejaría su hogar, es algo muy complicado, lo sé porque es algo que acabo de vivir con todo lo de la universidad y cambio de ciudad… espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews o por lo menos sigan leyendo; en los próximos capítulos me enfocare en la nueva vida de Goten y sobre el regreso de Goku y en cómo afectará a su hijo.**_


	6. Adaptación

**Chicos hola,… se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, años incluso desde la última vez que actualice esta historia, pasaron muchas cosas, pero volví, leer sus reviews me inspiro en seguirla, en dejar esa pausa indefinida y por fin poder continuarla, espero les sea de su agrado… **

**6. Adaptación**

Han pasado meses desde que Goten empezó a vivir solo, se había adaptado muy bien a esa vida, ya que él sabía muy bien cómo desarrollar todas las actividades de la casa, tales como limpiar, cocinar, hacer las compras y ese tipo de cosas, además la constante visita de pares le era bastante útil, y no solo en la cuestión de compañía sino que pasaban buenos momentos juntos, ella incluso se quedaba a dormir algunos días, su relación cada vez crecía más.

En cuanto a Chi Chi, Goten nunca fallaba en visitarla los fines de semana, había días que no podía quedarse a dormir debido a otros compromisos con Pares pero nunca fallaba en visitarla, para demostrarle a su madre que el no era igual a su padre, el nunca haría pasar a su madre por algo así, le enfermaba la idea de solo pensarlo.

Sobre la universidad y los equipos deportivos, todo le iba bien a Goten, era un deportista destacado y excelente, ya había concluido el semestre y estaba a 2 años y medio de terminar su carrera, su vida estaba tranquila, sin embargo ese vacío seguía ahí, ese hueco que le producía ahogo seguía presente, seguía lastimándolo y afectándolo, aunque siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte, de fingir que nada lo lastimaba, esas noches en lo más profundo de su ser, salía ese demonio, ese dolor, esa falta de él, la falta de su padre, ese sentimiento de rechazo, esas noches de frustración que sólo Pares conocían, que solo ella podía controlar en sus brazos, ese dolor que solo ella podía hacer desaparecer con su amor, ese dolor que solo ella podía comprender, porque aunque su madre y hermano pudieran tener una idea o conciencia de lo que el paso en su vida, el jamás mostro ese dolor verdadero como lo llego a hacer con Paresu…

**Día del padre **

-Hola bebe ¿vendrás al departamento?- pregunto Goten a su novia por teléfono

-Lo siento Goten, es día del padre y comeremos con mi papá ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Pregunto Paresu a su novio con un poco de miedo, ella sabe que esos temas son difíciles de tratar son su chico

-No… está bien, diviértanse- contesto secamente Goten, había olvidado que fecha era, fueron muy pocos los días de padre que paso con Goku y ninguno fue especial, él no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse, la única vez que intento felicitar a Goku dándole un abrazo en la mañana en las escaleras de su casa cuando era niño armándose por completo de valor para hacerlo; Goku no supo que pasaba y solo le pregunto qué le ocurría sin corresponder al abrazo y preguntando si estaba bien que por qué lo abrazaba si acaso algo le sucedía o si estaba enfermo, Goten no contesto nada solo se alejo de él, nunca hablo de eso con nadie, sobre lo difícil que había sido para él llegar a eso, y sobre lo fácil que se destruyo todo lo que había logrado en cuestión de minutos

-¿Quieres que vaya a verte en la noche?- Pregunto Paresu a su novio, sentía que no debía dejarlo solo esa noche

-No te preocupes… diviértete, estaré bien nadie me va a secuestrar ni nada- Dijo Goten tratando de parecer gracioso para que la chica no notara su tristeza

-Estaré ahí como a las 10 pm, te amo…- Paresu colgó sin dejarlo contestar

Goten no sabía cómo tomarlo, en verdad quería estar solo ese día, pero era imposible hacer que Paresu cambiara de parecer, cuando se proponía algo, siempre lo lograba, aunque Goten lo negara ella siempre sabia convencerlo

Eran cerca de las 9:40 de la noche, Goten no había hablado con nadie ese día, no le llamo a Gohan para felicitarlo, no tenía que hacerlo y a Gohan no le importaba, de alguna manera él entendía lo que pasaba, entendía porque no llamaba, entendía porque cuando era niño, ese día fingía estar enfermo para quedarse en su habitación, él sabía lo que sentía su hermano, que a pesar que Gohan es un padre para él, las felicitaciones están de más, no eran suficiente para agradecer a Gohan lo que había hecho por él, además es incomodo para los dos tocar ese tipo de temas…

Al paso de unos minutos sino el timbre del departamento de Goten, era Paresu con una gran sonrisa y una bolsa de minisúper con una botella de licor, queso, jamón y algunas otras cosas para pasar una velada acompañando a Goten, aunque él se negara ella debía animarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Paresu algo preocupada pero manteniendo un buen animo

-Bien… cómo les fue en su cena, siento no haber ido- respondía Goten fríamente aunque sin intensión de serlo con su novia, sin embargo le era difícil tener otro animo

-Pues bien, estuvo… divertido ya sabes mi hermano haciéndose el gracioso, los hijos de mi hermana no dejaban de llorar, lo mismo de siempre, solo faltaste tú- Dijo Paresu con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pasaba a ponerse cómoda en el departamento de su novio, esas paredes bien conocidas por ella, que conocían tantas historias aunque fuera relativamente poco el tiempo que llevaba él viviendo ahí, coloco la botella en la mesa de centro de esa pequeña sala, trajo una bandeja de la cocina para colocar los aperitivos e invito a Goten a tomar asiento

-Me alegra… y qué es todo esto- pregunto el chico cuestionándose qué festejaban, hasta donde sabía esa no era ninguna clase de fecha importante para ellos

-Pues quiero pasar un buen momento con mi novio, sé que no es una fecha importante, pero no necesitamos de ninguna fecha para ponernos románticos o pasar un buen rato juntos no crees- decía la chica mientras le servía a su novio de esa botella que había traído, quizá con un poco de ebriedad podría olvidarse un poco de todo aquello que lo atormentaba.

-Toma, brindemos- insinuaba Paresu al darle la copa a su novio

-Brindar por qué Paresu- decía Goten viendo fijamente la copa que su novia le brindo

-Por nosotros, por ti, por lo que eres… sabes que para mi tú significas mucho y que todo este bien siempre, quiero que por un momento dejes todo en el olvido, que solo existamos nosotros- decía Paresu con una mirada llena de esperanza

-No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres… pero si entiendo que te amo y mucho Paresu… salud- dijo Goten al momento que choco la copa con la de su novia

Pasaron las horas y el volumen de la botella comenzó a ser menor y menor, se estaba agotando, Paresu solo había bebido un poco de esas copas, mientras que Goten por su parte se puede decir que había bebido lo suficiente para haber olvidado sus males e incluso bailar con su novia, quien entre besos, caricias y risas hacia que su novio se olvidara poco a poco de todo lo que lo asechaba…

-Ya no estás triste verdad- decía Paresu al chico que se encontraba besándola con pasión recostado sobre de ella en un sofá de ese departamento

-¿Triste?... yo no estaba triste- Dijo Goten deteniendo el beso pero sin quitarse de sobre ella – ¿Por qué dices que estaba triste?- pregunto Goten en un tono más serio

-Bueno eso no lo sé muy bien, pero quiero que te sientas mejor- Dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el pecho de su novio

-Quieres saber por qué estaba así… quieres saber que me pone así- Pregunto Goten dejando a la chica sorprendida, Goten nunca se atrevía a hablar de ese tipo de cosas, siempre cambiaba de tema y decía que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara

-Sí… quiero decir… si tú quieres contarme, yo te escucho- Contesto la chica incorporándose en el sillón

-Está bien… tú sabes que mi padre… qué él se fue verdad- Dijo Goten intranquilamente, era muy difícil tocar esos temas, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía hacerlo, que ella era la indicada para abrir su corazón completamente, debía decirle lo que sentía

-Sí eso sí lo sé… es por eso que estas así ¿lo extrañas?- pregunto Paresu tomando la mano de su novio

-¿Puedes extrañar algo que nunca has tenido?- Pregunto Goten

- A qué te refieres… no entiendo muy bien, te refieres a que tu padre se fue con ese chico… - cuestiono Paresu

-No… no es sólo el hecho que se haya ido, sino que él… él nunca estuvo…- Decía Goten con amargura en cada palabra que decía – Yo lo conocí hasta que tenía 7 años, porque el no quería volver con nosotros- Dijo el chico dejando sorprendida a Paresu –Cuando lo conoci las cosas no fueron como pensé que serian, ni siquiera tenía una idea de que pensar como serian las cosas pero definitivamente no sería en cómo fueron…-Continuo Goten

Goten continuo contándole la historia de cómo pasaron las cosas sobre lo que sentía, sobre como sentía que a su padre le importo tan poco crear una relación entre ellos, como el siempre fue una sombra, sobre pan, todo lo que su corazón le pedía que gritara salía de su alma hacia los oídos de Paresu… hasta que el chico no pudo más y termino en las lagrimas contándole como su mamá lloraba en las noches, como el de niño se dio cuenta que su rostro le causaba sufrimiento a su madre, como a pesar de esforzarse tanto por ser Goten, todos seguían comparándolo con Goku, Paresu no podía hacer más que abrazar a Goten a ese hombre que estaba en el suelo de rodillas con el rostro en las piernas de la chica, no podía hacer más que abrazarlo, tratando de calmarlo.

-Goten… yo no tenía idea de que habías pasado por todo esto… que sentías todo esto…- Dijo Paresu tomando el cabello de su novio entre sus dedos

-No… ¡nadie tiene idea de lo que me pasa!, porque a nadie nunca le importo, a nadie, mucho menos a él… ¡Para él yo no existo!… Pan tiene razón- Gritaba Goten llorando sobre la chica

-Goten no digas esas cosas… no es cierto- Trataba de tranquilizarlo

-Pero es cierto, todo es cierto, el se avergüenza de mi… todo **es** **porque soy débil, **porque perdí el torneo el día que lo conocí, lo defraude, por eso nunca me vio como un hijo digno de él, porque no soy como Gohan, ni como Pan y mucho menos como Ubb, soy un perdedor…-Decía un ebrio Goten entre lagrimas

-Goten…- Susurro Paresu

-Yo no quería… no quería que supieras todo esto… no quería que me vieras así- Dijo Goten sin poderla ver a los ojos

-Goten… no tiene nada de malo mostrar tus sentimientos… me hace sentir muy bien que tengas el valor de poder hablar de esto y que sea lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que me lo cuentes, pero no quiero que pienses así… ni que te sientas así- Dijo la chica tratando de animar a Goten

-Te amo Paresu… de verdad te amo…- Dijo Goten mientras comenzaba a besar a la chica

Los besos siguieron, no valia la pena seguir hablando del tema, en el estado de ebriedad que se encontraba Goten era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero por lo menos Paresu ya sabia que era lo que le pasaba, ya sabia que no eran solo extrañar a su padre después de más de 5 años de ausencia, era algo más, ese algo que ahora conocía y que debía ayudar al hombre que ama a olvidar, los besos, caricias y pasión aumentaron, terminaron haciendo el amor ahí, en ese sofá donde Goten se desahogo, ahí donde lloro, donde saco todo el dolor dentro de su alma, ahí hizo el amor con la mujer que amaba, con más pasión que lo habitual, era como si entre más pasional hiciera el amor con ella, más paz sentía en su alma y así siguieron hasta terminar en su habitación, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los dos durmiendo, la chica con la que compartía lo más oscuro de su alma y él…

Eran algo así como las 7 de la mañana, no estaba seguro, no sabía cuántas horas había dormido pero eran muy pocas, muy pocas comparadas con las veces que le hizo el amor a Paresu esa noche, pero su teléfono no dejaba de sonar , para su mala suerte su celular se encontraba justo al lado de la cama, no podía no escucharlo… era su madre, siendo un sábado por la mañana lo más seguro es que ya quisiera verlo, que fuera a visitarla, solo era cuestión de contestar y decirle que en unas horas más iria a verla como cada fin de semana…

-Hola mamá…- contesto Goten tratando de hacer que su voz no sonara tan agotada y tratando de no despertar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado

-Hola hijo… cómo estas, cómo pasaste la noche, espero que muy bien mi niño, espero que esa mujerzuela no ponga un solo pie en tu casa- Pregunto Chi Chi a su hijo, a lo que el chico sólo pensó en si supieras madre…

-Bien… muy bien y tú, cómo está todo en la casa- Pregunto Goten, mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de su novia quien apenas estaba despertando y abrazaba la espalda de su novio

-Bien, de hecho de eso quería hablarte, para saber a qué hora vendrás… lo que sucede es que… tu padre está aquí Goten, vino a vernos, claro vino con Ubb, no sé cuánto tiempo se quede así que quiero que vengas…- Termino de decir Chi Chi llena de emoción

-Ah… no lo sé mamá… tengo que hacer unas cosas… en un rato más te llamo- Le contesto Goten a su madre rápidamente para tratar de cortar la conversación

-Pero hijo tu padre es…- No pudo terminar de decir Chi Chi porqué Goten corto la comunicación

-Qué sucede Goten- Pregunto Paresu mientras besaba el cuello de Goten

-Sucede que…que mi papá está ahí… en la casa… Dijo Goten casi en shock, no sabía que más decir

-Qué…- Dijo Paresu totalmente sorprendida

_**N/A Hasta aquí este capítulo, una disculpa muy grande por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero no tenía idea de cómo continuarlo pero el día de hoy fue como un BOOM! Ahí está la idea, continuare este fan fic, tratare de no volverlo a descuidar, espero lo disfruten, de verdad espero su opinión, de cómo va todo.**_


End file.
